It's a miracle- more then a miracle- that i found you
by iamdeMILO
Summary: Jared Howe was the bad boy. Always getting in trouble with his teachers always sent to the principle, always confronted by the cops and quite frankly he irritated Melanie. Much to her distaste they get paired for a chemistry assignment where Melanie has no choice but to spend time with him. After Melanie spends all this time with him she realizes there's more to him then she thinks
1. Chapter 1

**I recently read the host; despite my hatred for the twilight series I absolutely loved it! And I loved Jared even more! I really wish she gave Melanie and Jared a better ending or at least a better reunion. Oh well. This story is going to be very cliché: P**

**Jared Howe was the bad boy in town. Always getting in trouble with his teachers always being sent to the principle and always getting confronted by the cops and quite frankly he irritated Melanie. Much to her distaste they get paired for a chemistry assignment where Melanie has no choice but to spend an awful amount of time with him. After Melanie spends so much time with him she realises there's more to him than just another teenage thug. Includes; Ian, Wanda, Jeb, Walter and others xoxo**

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the third row in AP chemistry waiting for my class to begin next to my best friend Wanda whom I've known since I was 5. We shared a disliking at first but eventually came to like each other; we've been best friends since. She looked at me with a cheery smile.

"Aren't you excited for our senior year?" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes! I cannot wait for senior prank day!" I giggled.

"And going to prom with Ian" she sighed, twirling her midnight black hair and her ocean blue eyes going dreamy.

"And yet again, I'll be boyfriend-less" I sighed not really meaning it.

"Oh Mel! I'm sorry I didn't-"

I cut her off laughing, "Relax, boyfriend or not I couldn't care less."

She rolled her eyes, "You never care about anything."

"That's not true, I care about winning track and soccer nationals, I care about you- well only sometimes-"

"Hey!"

I laughed at her hurt face, "kidding!" I held my hands up in surrender. She looked annoyed so I did the only thing I knew would cheer her up. "So how are you and Ian?"

"Perfect!" She beamed forgetting her annoyance, "Oh he took me to this amazing restaurant and he was so romantic and just- eeeeep! He's perfect!" I started laughing, Wanda always does that, when Ian is brought up she just babbles and just finishes the sentence squealing.

"So have you-"

"Settle down class!" A teacher who I've never seen before stood in front of the class. "I'm Mr Walter I'll be your AP chemistry professor." He paused surveying the class his eyes stopped at one missing seat towards the back and quickly flicked back to the class. "I don't tolerate tardies or any one of you kids acting like misfits, got it?" the class murmured 'yes' and he turned to begin the lesson.

"Today we will begin with-" Mr Walter was cut off by banging of the door and someone rudely barging in.

"Well if it isn't none other than Jared Howe! I've heard of you, they warned me about you." Mr Walter said tauntingly

"Good things I hope" He replied in a bored tone. Mr Walter ignored that comment.

"I hope you know that I do not tolerate late comers in my class. 3 strikes and you're out. Got it?"

Jared set his Jaw clearly something bothered him from this statement, but nodded and flopped into his seat deliberately making noise and dragging his chair along the ground. Argh. The nerve on that kid! If he was going to be such a dick in this class then why choose the subject? I was actually confused for a second. Jared hardly showed up to class last year, word on the street he was dealing drugs and impregnated an underage girl and was taken to court. Disgusting, I know, he has quite the reputation for himself. How is he smart enough to get into AP chemistry? Whatever it's none of my business anyway. Hmm, I wonder what I'll make for dinner tonight? Errm, you know what, I'm actually craving fried noodles. Oh wait we don't have broccoli, dammit. Maybe I'll just get takeout, dammit I only have $50 for the week. No Takeout. You know what? I'll just-

"Mrs ah- Stryder is it?" Mr Walter broke my train of thought, _crap I just zoned out._

"Yes?" My voice did not falter. I certainly was not going to let him think that I was scared of him.

"Can you please explain to me what I just said?" _shit._

"We're getting an assignment, and he's choosing out partners" Wanda murmured from beside me.

"You were just about to assign us lab partners." I said not missing a beat.

"Very good. Now let's start from the beginning of the role. Josh and Keegan, Samantha and Jacob…"

Waiting for my name I whispered to Wanda, "I hope I get someone descent."

"Me too, I hope we're together"

"Wanda and Lilly" Mr Walter continued.

"So much for that. Well still you got Lilly, you lucky ass" I grunted.

"Sorry" she giggle, moving to sit with Lilly at a lab

"Melanie and Jared" Oh just my luck! God dammit! I can already picture how this is going to play out. I got up from my seat and saw that Jared was already at a lab. I walked over. Geez he was really tall.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hey." He nodded at me. I looked up at him, he had brown streaked sun-bleached golden hair, with a light tan and honey coloured eyes. Oh god he was gorgeous. Shit, I was staring. He noticed my stare and smirked.

"Stare much?" _ass much_

I rolled my eyes, "Melanie."

"Jared."

"I know."

"Doesn't everybody."

"Well you do have a reputation, what do you expect?" He opened his mouth to reply but the boom of Mr Walters voice interrupted us.

"Now the assignment. We're going a little old school now, but I don't know anything about you kids and I want to see you're potential. The assignment is called 'impress me'" He saw our confused expressions and began to elaborate, "I want you and your partner to create something, anything to impress me but no volcanoes allowed." A couple of student groaned in disappointment, "I'm pretty sure most of you have done that in 8th grade. Now you all have two weeks to complete this with an additional report on how your creation works. You may begin discussing with your partner"

"Well this is going to be fun." I said lamely, "So do you uh, want to meet up and discuss this later? Maybe after school we can-"

"Sorry can't" he shrugged

"Okay," I drawled, "Maybe a raincheck?"

"Whatever"

"So when are you free?"

"Don't know."

"Listen alright, you think just cos' you got some badass rep that people are gonna do what you say. But frankly I don't give a shit, this is a two person assignment and you're going to put in just as much effort as I am. Capiche?" I declared not hiding my irritation. He stared at me, emotionless. Then he blinked and his lips slowly stretched into a grin. What the hell?

"Feisty one eh?"

I scowled at him.

"Alright, babe chill." He grinned again knowing the affect it would have on me, "When do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the Library after school" I grimaced, "and don't call me babe."

"Sure thing babe."

I groaned.

**So how is it? Please leave comments/suggestions in the review section below **** xoxo**

**~milo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews **** and yes I will be including O'wanda in this story :3**

**Chapter 3**

"I cannot believe I got stuck with… with _him_!" I whined dropping my head in my hands and shifting uncomfortably in my cafeteria chair. I shoved my untouched food to the side. I was too upset to eat.

"Oh relax," Wanda rolled her eyes at me, "You barely know him; he might not be that bad." She said absentmindedly as she scooted closer to her boyfriend Ian with a dreamy smile upon her face. I turned to Lilly with an exasperated face.

"She's kind of right y'know," she said, "How much do you really know about him?"

"Oh please! I've been working at the diner for a year now, he's a regular customer, he's made heaps of… inappropriate remarks to piss me off! And we all know the reputation he has?" I defended. Wanda broke her kiss from Ian for a millisecond.

"He hit on you?" She asked distractedly. I rolled my eyes as she didn't even wait for an answer and went straight back into making out with Ian.

"Oh get a room!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I second that!" I agreed. They pulled away not even hiding their annoyance.

"It's a free country." Ian grumbled. Wanda sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"Lilly I'm not sure Wanda will have time for the assignment as she's too busy sucking face with Ian, sorry hun but don't expect an A." I gave Lilly a sympathetic look. Wanda glared at me which I returned with a grin.

"I can't help I'm an extremely good kisser!" Ian retorted which made me and Lilly groan in response but left Wanda smiling gleefully.

"Spare us the details!" I shouted.

After last period I went straight to the school Library. I waited patiently for the first half hour. _3:35_. That bastard. He better not stand me up! I waited another 5 minutes. I gave a frustrated sigh and shot up to walk out the door when I ran into something.

"Hey babe," Jared Howe looked down on me with that signature smirk. I felt the irritation in me slowly grow.

"You asshole, you're 40 minutes late!" I shoved him but he didn't falter.

"I got held up," he shrugged.

"Look if you need to do something after school just let me know and we can meet at 4:00 instead okay?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

He looked surprised for a second but immediately went back to his expression of indifference, "Ok"

"Whatever can we just get started?" I said, "We only have an hour, I have to leave at 5:00."

"Aw, does little miss perfect have a curfew?" He cooed.

"Little miss perfect? What the hell? You know what, forget it lets just start." I babbled trotting over to the nearest desk where he followed suit. I flopped in the chair and took out my laptop, book and pens. He just sat there and took out nothing. Prick. "So did you have any ideas for the project?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

I took a calming breath. Do not get mad Melanie, do not get mad. "I was actually thinking we can study Electrostatic Levitation, have you heard of it?"

"Nope"

"Well it's similar to static electricity but more complicated and I was thinking since we haven't studied it throughout high school it would be-"

"Alright let's do it."

"Okay…" I paused, "Wait don't you have a computer?"

"Uh, nope." He said slightly abashed.

"Okay, that's fine I guess we'll have to do this together then," He seemed relieved by my answer, "You don't have a notebook?"

"Oh, right."

We went on for an hour getting as much as background information as we could, he was semi-descent during the hour but he seemed to be very distracted. When we were done I stretched out my arms and legs and packed up my things.

"This brain has had enough for today," I yawned, "So when are you free again?"

"Babe, don't you think we're moving too fast-"

"Argh. You're disgusting."

He smirked, "Tomorrow?"

"Dammit I have soccer and track after school."

"When?"

"Every day that's not Monday."

"Geez alright what time to do you finish?"

"5:00"

"Well that's too bad I guess we can't do this anymore." He paused faking sadness, "It was nice meeting you." He began walking towards the door.

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast!" I said grabbing his hand, "You can meet me at my place at 6:00"

He groaned, "Fine."

We exited the Library together, "Here's my address." I quickly scribbled it on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. He opened his mouth to say something when something from behind me caught his eye.

"Kyle." He growled.

"Jared! What a lovely surprise!" He replied giving him a menacing smile.

"Isn't it?" He said his mouth in a tight line and his jaw clenched along with his fists.

"Jared is everything okay?" I asked concern laced in my voice as I reached out to grab his hand. He seemed shocked for a second as if he forgot I was there.

"And who's this pretty girl?" Kyle asked. Geez this guy was a creep.

"Melanie, go home." Jared demanded.

"Melanie? Oh what a pretty name!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Melanie go home now!" Jared roared.

"I'm going! Geez, you can be such a prick." But my comeback didn't even faze him. His eyes were locked on Kyle's. There was heaps of tension there. Right I feel awkward now… I'll just go…

So I walked home which didn't take long but I was still shaken up from what happened outside the library. What was that all about? I decided to just forget about it for now and dwell on it later. I opened the front door and walked straight up to my room. I better shower quickly so Jamie and Jeb don't get hungry. It's not like we have a semi-decent parent that can cook for us or even ask 'how was your day?' every once in a while. My family was pretty wealthy but I didn't give a crap about the money. All I wanted were parents who cared rather than a mother who cares about how she looks in front of her book club friends rather her child's happiness. Or even a dad who doesn't flood himself in work 24/7 that he doesn't even have time to greet his daughter good morning. Whatever, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. My circumstances could be much worse. I have a sick uncle who needs my attention and a hungry little brother who needs me to make him food.

I sighed and got to work.

**Soooooooo? What do you think? Please tell me in a review **

**~milo**


	3. Chapter 3

**23 reviews! Thank you so much for the support **

**Chapter 3**

I awoke the next morning with a stiff pain in my neck. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I looked down to find my younger brother Jamie sleeping soundly. I must've fallen asleep next to him in a very awkward position. I tiptoed out of his bed slowly careful not to wake him. I walked to my room and checked the time; _7:00_. I had an hour and fifteen minutes to make Jeb and Jamie breakfast, shower and get dressed and pack my things. Better get started.

I quickly put some loaves and cheese with a mug of tea on a tray and trotted back upstairs and made my way to uncle Jeb's room. I put the tray on his dresser and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Jeb," I shook him slightly awake, "I got you breakfast."

His eyes slowly fluttered open and turned to give me a half-hearted smile. My heart broke on the inside as I fought back tears but I smiled in return anyway. Uncle Jeb was diagnosed with cancer last year. The doctors couldn't do anything but send him home with pain killers. He couldn't go back to his own place because he had no one to care for him. Mum and Dad didn't want him to stay with us because apparently 'there was no room' and 'he would just be a burden'. I remember screaming and begging my parents to let him stay but they wouldn't budge. I even threatened to run away but that didn't faze them. It wasn't until I had threatened to tell our neighbours all of moms dirty little secrets. I won't get into that but the point is, I got uncle Jeb to stay and he was my responsibility.

"Hey darl," He croaked, "Thank you sweetie."

The sound of his voice made me die inside. He didn't deserve this. Oh how I wish we could switch places…

"'Anytime Jeb," I smiled weakly. He struggled to sit up; as usual he'd grab my arm and pull himself up. "You comfortable?"

He gave a weak nod as I set the tray on his lap.

"Uncle Jeb I…"

"Don't worry about me girl! I'll be fine! I know you gotta go to school. Go on darl, I'll be okay" He gave me a slight nudge. It wasn't fair! I hated leaving him like this! If only I could do something…

"Okay but if you need anything, the phone is right here okay?" My voice was laced with worry and heartbreak, "You know how to use it yes?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm old not a dummy,"

I sighed and exited the room quietly and went to my room to get dressed. I wore a black v-neck with blue leggings and my usual chuck taylors. I packed my bag and jogged downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yelled surprised, "You're home?"

"Why yes we just arrived," She replied distractedly and then froze, "What are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's called clothes mom."

"No no no no no! This just won't do! I can't have people seeing you like this!" She exclaimed.

"Get over it. I'm not changing."

"I am you're mother! You will respect me!"

"I'll treat you like my mother when you start acting like one!" I snarled and shoved past her getting out the bread and peanut butter for Jamie's lunch. My retort obviously shocked her as she stood frozen in that spot for several minutes and then retreated up to her room. I snorted. Typical. I continued putting food in Jamie's lunchbox when I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Mel?" I turned to see a sleepy Jamie looking up at me with his nose turned up, "Mom's home?"

"I know sweetie, don't let her force you into anything okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks for the lunch."

"It's fine," I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I have to go, are you going to be okay on your own?" He nodded and smiled. I ruffled his hair and made my way out the door and off to school.

Most of the school day went by in a blur and the pain in my neck seemed to be getting worse. Wanda and I walked together to last period; English. Wanda noticed my strange mood and asked:

"Mel what's up?" The concern was evident in her voice. I didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Mom came home." I said flatly.

"Oh,"

"Yep."

"You fought?"

"Yep,"

"Mel look whatever it was about-"

"Relax Wanda, it was nothing"

"Mel-"

"Wanda, please can we just drop it?" She looked like she wanted to say something but the look on my face must've made her agree. She nodded. "Thank you."

We entered English and seated ourselves on the second last row.

"Want to go shopping later?" Wanda piped.

"I wish, I have soccer and track after school." I winced.

"I don't know how you do it Mel," She sighed.

"I got skills man!" I joked. I sighed and put my hand on my neck attempting to massage it to make it better. I looked up and my breathing hitched. None other than Jared Howe entered the room in all his glory. I hadn't thought about him since yesterday afternoon and I was unsure of how I should act around him. He walked straight to the back of the room right behind Wanda. He finally noticed me in the room and smirked then nodded in my direction. I returned the gesture and went back to massaging my neck.

"How'd it happen?" Wanda asked motioning to my neck.

"Fell asleep next to Jamie," I winced for the millionth time today.

"Why didn't you just sleep in your own room?"

"He asked me to stay and I wasn't going to say no- hell I'd break both my legs if it made him happy." There was a cough then a clearing of the throat. I turned to see Jared with an icy expression on his face. _Weird._ I turned my attention back to the front as the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to a new semester of Advanced English!"

I reached home at 5:50 because I had to drop by the store to get the ingredients for fried noodles. Gosh I was really craving them. Still sweaty in my nike pros and free runners I dropped the bag on the kitchen counter and saw a note attached to the fridge. _Something came up, your father and I will be back soon, love you x_.

"Low life piece of crap, can't freaking stand her own ground." I muttered as I crumbled the paper. I leaned my head on the counter and sighed. I could just fall asleep in this position. I was so exhausted after practise.

"Mel?" Jamie spoke from the entrance of the kitchen. I sighed. I did not want to move from this position.

"Yes baby?" I turned and too my surprise, Jamie wasn't alone. Jared was with him. "What are you doing here?" Oh god and I look like crap!

"You told me to meet you here remember?" He smirked. _Oh shit!_

"Shit! Sorry I forgot!" I face palmed. "Just wait here I just need to shower, I'll be quick!"

"It's okay, Jamie here is good company!" He ruffled his hair and Jamie gave him a huge grin.

"I'll keep him company Mel!" Jamie piped. He better not corrupt Jamie in the next 15 minutes!

"Okay whatever, I won't be long." I started walking towards the stairs.

"Oh and Melanie," Jared Spoke and I turned to look at him, "Love the shorts, they complement your legs." He smirked and winked. That ass! In front of Jamie as well! I gave him the most menacing glare I could and sauntered up the stairs. I done the quickest shower in the history of showers and threw on the same clothes that I wore in school. I checked on Jeb who was sleeping much to my relief and grabbed my books to meet Jared downstairs. He and Jamie were sitting on the couch laughing at something.

"Back!" I chirped, "Jamie we have to study okay?" He nodded in disappointment and walked up to his room.

"He's a cool kid." Jared nodded in Jamie's direction. How strange. Jared actually said something genuine.

"Yeah he is," I smiled, then something occurred to me. I bit my lip and looked up at Jared, "Jared about yesterday… what was that about?"

"It was nothing Melanie, just forget it happened." He gave me a hard look which I assume he thought would make me cower.

"Is that face supposed to scare me?"

He was caught off guard but recoiled fast like it never happened, "It should, if you know what's good for you."

I snorted, "You don't scare me Howe."

"I should, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"You're all talk. Now explain to me what was going on yesterday!"

"Nothing okay! I just got myself into a mess, that's it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes," He snapped.

"Ok now I'm satisfied," I gave him a wide grin that he returned with a glare, "Now. Let's get down to business."

We studied our topic together for the next hour and a half, as usual he would get distracted and stare into space but we got through a lot. It was around _7:30._ When I shut my computer and packed up my books.

"Man I'm hungry," I complained, "You want to eat with us?"

He snorted, "I'm good."

"Why the snort?"

"I'd much rather be eating dinner alone," He smirked.

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time, I'm just trying to break the ice." His asshole act was getting old. He seemed surprised at my answer, why does he always seem shocked around me?

"Why?"

"What? Would you rather have us hating each other?"

"No I guess not…"

"So do you want to help me make fried noodles? I've been craving them for ages…" He paused for a few minutes. Then he nodded very slowly.

"Ok,"

"Great!" I smiled, "I'm starving!"

**So that's it for chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! Review this maybe? :D**

**~milo**


	4. Chapter 4

**34 reviews! Thanks all so much xoxoxox**

Wednesday morning I woke up in a fairly good mood. Last night Jared left leaving us on a good. During dinner we talked, although he was fairly reserved and left a guarded expression, but I still learned a few things about him like he loved the colour green, and he lives not too far from here, in one of the run down areas. _Mom would kill me_. And he sort of admitted that he was actually trying to clean up his act to try get a career later. Well he didn't exactly tell me but I had to squeeze it out of him. I got things done pretty quickly that morning, kissing Jamie and Jeb goodbye as I jogged out the door while tying my hair in a white tee and three quarter tights and white chucks to match.

I hurried down the halls to get to first period early. I had English again. I walked into the room and flopped into the seat in the last row. I was taking out my things only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Stalking me now are we?" Jared smirked. _Argh! He's always smirking!_ I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself Howe, I have English too." I said in a bored tone. He flopped into the seat next to me. "That seat is taken."

"I don't see anyone here." He said feigning innocence. I gave him a hard glare.

"We left it on a good note yesterday, must you ruin it?"

"What? Me? Psh, all I want is the company of my dear friend."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"Geez relax, I just wanted to ask if I should come again today?" My eyes softened as guilt washed over me.

"Um yeah, what time is good for you?"

"6:00?"

"Sure."

He opened his mouth to say something but then the bell rang and students began piling in. Jared turned in his seat and locked his eyes to the front. Wanda walked in gave me a confused look and motioned to Jared. I just shrugged and gave her an apologetic glance as she sat in the seat closest to the front.

That period ended quickly mostly because I fell asleep during class with Jared kicking me awake every now and then. The bell to last period came fairly quickly as me and Wanda lay on the grass on the school field watching the boys soccer team train. Yum.

"Nothing better then spending free period watching boys train topless," I sighed.

"Mmm, doesn't Ian look good in those shorts," Wanda bit her lip, "Now _that's_ what I call, _dipped in sexy."_

"Yes he does." I pretended to stare longingly at him as she shot me a glare, I laughed and shoved her playfully, "So have you and Ian…"

"No."

"No?"

"NO! okay we haven't!"

"Geez Wanda chill! Um why haven't you...?"

"I'm not ready ok!"

"Um no offence Wanda you're turning 18 and you've known Ian since you were in diapers, and dating for three years, what exactly are you waiting for?"

She sighed, "I'm just afraid ok?"

"Of?"

"What if… after all these years if waiting that I'm not good enough?"

"Oh please Wanda. 1) Have you seen you? You could pull off being a model. And 2)Ian is completely smitten over you, I highly doubt having sex will change anything except make him love you more."

"So like do I plan it or…?"

I laughed at her innocence, "When it happens it happens, don't force it or else it might not be as perfect as you want it to be." She nodded in reply. At that second while I was propping my self up on my elbows I saw what could easily be mistaken for a male model jog up onto the court. My jaw literally dropped.

"Oh my- is that?" I said in awe.

"Jared?"

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming." I could not take my eyes off Jared's bare chest. Oh god he had muscles in all the right places and gosh that six pack. I was literally drooling. Now it was Wanda's turn to laugh.

"Drool much?" She chuckled.

"Um are you blind or are you not looking at Jared's chest?"

"I have a man, it makes me immune to every other man."

"Are you not looking Wanda?" I nearly shouted, "He wasn't dipped in sexy, he was _dunked in it_!" After I said it I realised how loud I was and received stares from all the players including Jared who winked at me and smirked. I went red and rolled my eyes. He jogged up to me.

"Come to watch me train Stryder?" Argh I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Oh please, I didn't know you even played" I rolled my eyes and stole a glance and Wanda who was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Well now you know, and might I add, those tights compliment your butt wonderfully."

My cheeks turned hot in an instant and I rolled my eyes feigning carelessness, "You're so… so… gosh _irritating."_

"Irritating?" Wanda mused and my eyes widened as I realised what she was about to say next, "I thought he _Was dunked in sexy?" _I shot Wanda a glare which she returned with a smug look.

"You think I'm sexy Stryder?" He threw his head back laughing.

"No!" I defended.

"Hey hey, no one is accusing you," He winked, "But just letting you know you wouldn't be the first."

"Aw," I pouted putting on a sad voice, "So I'm going to have to wait behind the other million girls that want you?"

"I'm afraid so," He sighed, "But because I'm so kind and generous I could of course squeeze you in to the front of the line."

I snorted, "Dream on asshole."

"Your loss" he winked and jogged back to the court.

I sighed and leaned back, so much for leaving it on a good note.

~jaredissexy~jaredissexy~jaredissexy~

After my highly embarrassing encounter with Jared, I went straight home and cooked dinner for Jeb and Jamie. Jeb was sleeping again, which Is pretty much all he's been doing lately and right now I was sitting here helping Jamie with his math homework. It was 6:15 and I was expecting Jared 15 minutes ago. Ofcourse he's late, I thought to myself. Right then, the loud sound of an engine dying filled my ears.

"Is that?" Jamie's eyes widened as he began speeding out the door and sprinting towards Jared with me at his heels, "Jared you drive a motorcycle?!"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "You like motorcycles?"

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted one!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Sorry, uh he tends to get a bit overexcited." I apologised.

"Nah He's cool." He ruffled Jamie's hair and walked inside the house and straight into the living room.

"Alright" I flopped onto the couch, "Shall we begin?"

**Leave ideas/comments/issues/constructive criticism in the review section below ;)**

**~milo**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews are amazing! Thanks so much, the make my heart swell! Haha**

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and I found myself reading Uncle Jeb one of my favourite novels on a Sunday night. I was propped up next to him with the novel in my hand and Jeb sitting up listening intently as I read the story.

"Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta extend his hand. 'One more time? For the audience?' he says. His voice isn't angry. It's hollow, which is worse. Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me. I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the moment when I will finally have to let go." I finished _The Hunger Games_, closed the book and stretched out my arms and legs. "What did you think?"

"I certainly hope there is a sequel!" He croaked and I grinned laying my head on his chest. I did my best to supress a yawn, so that Jeb wouldn't think I was tired.

"I love the relationship between Peeta and Katniss," I sighed, "They just seem so _real._ You know?"

"Mhm," He nodded with a thoughtful expression, "So how's school Darl? Wanda treating you good?"

"Great! Just one more year and I'm off to community college!" I smiled hoping he wouldn't see through me.

"Now what did I tell you about' community college? A smart girl like you ain't worth no community college!"

"Well I can't leave Jamie and you, and plus I'm going to be a teacher. I don't think I need Harvard or Yale to become a teacher."

"Mel-" He paused to yawn and I gave him a pointed look.

"Go to sleep Jeb." I kissed his forehead and tucked him in. "Goodnight." But he was already snoring.

I left the room and went to mine. I slumped onto my bed and realised the most shocking and dreadful information. _Tomorrow is Monday!_ NO! That means I have to see… _oh god… Jared!_ I threw my hands on my face in desperation. Why oh why did I have to be partnered with such a Jerk! I hate him. Honestly all he does is grate my nerves and I just want to punch him. _Hard. I _try to be genuine and even nice sometime but it gets me nowhere. He blew me off twice this week and came 3 hours late on Friday. Asshole. And our constant banter is now turning into arguments. Like the other day I told him his shoelace was undone and to tie it and he growled at me telling me not to tell him what to do. So I told him to shove it and then we broke out into a fight. Ugh I'm too tired to think. I crawled under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

~jaredissexy~jaredissexy~jaredissexy~

"Melanie and Jared!" Mr Walter yelled, "Care to share with the class?"

I grunted. Jared and I were arguing again. Over what? I can't even remember! Why? Because he's so freaking annoying that he makes me go crazy!

"She started it!" He retorted.

"Did not!" I screeched back.

"Did so!"

"Enough!" Mr Walter bellowed, "Principle. Now!"

I groaned and shoved past Jared storming out the door. He followed suite.

"This is all you're fault!" I growled stomping towards the principal's office. He doesn't even seem fazed by my outburst, and kept his careless attire on. He shrugged. "Will you stop shrugging!"

He shrugged again, and turned to me with a smirk and strolled into the principal's office. Have I mentioned how much I hate him? I took the only seat next to him and sat with my arms crossed.

"What?" He fake pouted, "Little miss perfect never been to the principal's office?"

"Will you stop calling me that?!" I turned to him, my eyes blazing with hatred.

"Well it's damn fucking true. You live like a princess and act like you live the hardest life."

"You don't know shit about me." I spat, "And I don't act like I live a hard life, you just see what you want to see so you can pick on it."

He snorted, "and aren't I glad I don't know you."

"Oh and you think I'm having the time of my life spending time with you?" I ranted and made my voice deeper, "Oh look at me, I'm Mr badass Jared, if I look at you, you better cower down or else I might beat you to a pulp but in reality I'm just a dickhead who thinks I'm tough but I actually can't do shit!"

"You've got me all figured out eh?" Hi roared his eyes furious, "You're a spoilt brat! I'm guessing your biggest problem in life was growing up with way to many dolly's?"

"Oh right! Like I don't have enough crap in my life already! I need to top it off with having to many toys!"

"See?! That's what I mean! What crap in your life? You live like a fucking princess!"

"Where the fuck did you get that idea huh? Oh wait you're just like everyone else, who listens to rumours and believes every fucking thing he hears!"

"You're no saint! What you said about me is any better? Hypocrite."

"I hate you. I hate you so fucking much." I got up, "Don't bother coming today." And I left straight for home.

~Jaredissexy~Jaredissexy~Jaredissexy~

5:30 that day I sat on my bed with my head in my hands and was overcome in guilt. I judge Jared way too harshly. I didn't even know him! But then again he did have much to blame as well. What does he know about me anyway? Little miss perfect? Where the hell did that come from? Geez he agitates me so much! _What did you call him again Stryder? _He started it! _Oh real mature! Now what was Is it? I distinctly remember you calling him a dickhead._ I wouldn't have said that if he hadn't been so judgemental! _Well then you are no better than him._ Oh great, I was having an argument with myself. And I was losing. I have to settle this. I mean we do have an assignment that we need to finish by next week. I got up and changed into a dark blue hoodie and shoved on a pair of pants. I jogged downstairs and yelled out to Jamie that I was going out and retreated out the door. I hopped in my car and drove to where I thought Jared lived. Once I reached his street I received many glares from people passing by. I began asking around for Jared house, I mostly got ignored but I finally got an answer out of someone. I drove to the address I was given and parked my car outside his house. I stepped out of the vehicle and took wary steps towards his house. What I found shocked me entirely. There were two shadowy figures on the front porch. I recognised them both.

Jared and Kyle.

Jared had Kyle up against the wall and was spitting out words that I couldn't make out.

"Jared?" I piped slightly nervous tiptoeing towards him.

He froze and I noticed Kyle breaking out into a grin.

"I remember your friend, Melanie is it?" Kyle spoke creepily.

"Shut up!" He snarled punching Kyle in the gut. My body shook with fear but I managed to keep myself slightly composed. "What the fuck are you doing here Melanie?"

"I came to talk to you," I said, "I wanted to sort things out."

"You hear that Jared? She wanted to work things out!" Kyle cooed.

"Shut the fuck up!" He bellowed once more grabbing Kyle's head and slamming it against the wall. I took a step back in panic. I was starting to regret coming here.

Kyle laughed a hollow laugh. "This your girlfriend Jared?" Jared kicked him to the floor and I did nothing but watch in horror. "Does she know about all the horrible things you've done?" Another punch, "Oh of course not!" Kyle grinned showing bloody teeth, "You know what she'll think! Because if she knew, she'd be disgusted. She'd be repulsed by you! Everyone is repulsed by you Jared! Everyone but me!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up you low life prick! I will kill you!" He roared.

"No you won't," Kyle gave a lazy smile, "I'm all you have." And with that Jared kicked in the gut and Kyle doubled over coughing. He attempted to get to his feet. "I'm leaving. But expect me back."

Kyle half crawled half limped towards his car. Jared was still standing in the same position his eyes locked on the floor where Kyle lay. I stood there frozen with my hand on my mouth. My heart was going fly out of my chest. I Stared at Jared in horror. What had I just witnessed? What was going on with Jared?

"Jared?" My voice quivered.

"Go home Melanie." His voice was low but frightening.

"No!"

"Go home!"

"What the hell was that!"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

We stared down at each other breathing hard. I had a feeling he wasn't going to spill.

"I came here to apologise." I finally said. There was no hiding the shock on his face.

"What?"

"We still have to finish the assignment. We might as well do it without us hating each other."

"Whatever." He shrugged showing indifference, "Now go home. I'm tired."

I stood there for a couple of moments, "Goodnight Jared."

**So what do you think? Review your suggestions/ideas/comments **

**~milo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we done yet?" Jared whined after an hour and a half of studying. I rolled my eyes

"Sure." I said. He cheered and dropped his pencil flopping back on the couch. I yawned as we both lay on the couch, brain-dead.

"So you never did give me a full tour of the house." He said after a few moments of silence.

"You didn't even invite me in last night!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Talk about holding a grudge."

"Shut up." I said dryly.

"So why aren't your parents ever home?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I laughed bitterly.

"Oh you know, vacation here, job interview there." He gave me a funny look which I ignored hoping he wouldn't ask further.

"I'm going upstairs, you can try and stop me if you want." He jumped off the couch and started stomping up the stairs. My eyes widened as I remembered Jeb was sleeping.

"Jared no! He's asleep!" I hissed following him.

"Jamie? What kind of twelve year old sleeping at 8:30?" He snorted sauntering down the hall. I could see him make his way to the first room; Jeb's room.

"Jared! No!" I hissed but he opened the door anyway and froze when he saw what was inside. I went inside the room to see Jeb stirring slightly In his sleep. I pulled Jared by the wrist and shut the door carefully.

"Grandfather or…" He trailed off. I glared at him.

"Uncle."

"I'm sorry I didn't know there was anyone else in the house."

"Whatever. Don't enter this room again."

"Ok then," He said lamely. I sighed as the atmosphere began to get tense.

"So now that you're up here, I might as well show you my room."

"Is that an invitation?" he waggled his eyebrows at me which I returned with a glare. I lead him down the hall and unlocked the door to my room. I led him inside the room with four pink walls much like the rest of the furniture in the room.

"Wow," He began, "I wouldn't have pegged you for the pink, girly type."

"I'm not," I grimaced.

"Then what's with the room?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, "Mother can't tolerate having a daughter who doesn't love spending money and dressing up. People come and see the house heaps of times. She likes to make me look like a princess."

"Well she's certainly done a good job." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Asshole," I muttered.

He ignored my comment and asked, "So where are your parents now?"

I gave a bitter laugh, "God knows where they are, probably having tea in France as we speak."

"Why aren't they ever home?" he moved and sat next to me on the bed.

"Because why would you take care of some burden children when you can be on vacation in some other country?"

"I'm sure your parents don't think you're a burden, you're just being dramatic."

"Oh really?" I seethed, "We've never had one dinner together, not one Christmas spent together, they never came to any of Jamie's soccer matches and forced me in Ballet so she'd look better In front of all the other moms. You know what I don't even want to start with this, let's just go back downstairs." I babbled hoping up from the bed. Just as I was about to walk away Jared grabbed my arm. My breathing hitched at the feeling of his hands around my arm. "What?"

"You can talk to me if you want," His eyes showed sympathy which startled me entirely. Oh god his eyes. I was starting to melt. "You can trust me." Melting over. I snapped back to reality.

"Trust you?" I pressed, "Trust is earned Jared, what have you done but make me want to rip my hair out to make me trust you?" I wasn't yelling but I was fairly bitter. He dropped my arm and I could no longer see and sign of emotion on his face. The sympathy was gone and his hard exterior was back.

"You're right, sorry for asking." He replied unpleasantly as he began to walk out the door. Guilt automatically washed over me.

"Jared wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me, "What?"

"I didn't mean that- it's just- I never speak about this to anyone." I mumbled.

"I'm not forcing you to talk Melanie." I Just stood there awkwardly. He was right and I may have reacted a little harsh. He began taking slow steps back again.

"Wait!"

"Yes Melanie?"

"Do you, um want to grab coffee after school tomorrow and take a break from all the studying?" Oh god I hope that did not sound like a date.

"Sure. See you at 6." And with that he left me standing there, dumbfounded.

**Thank you for the reviews! Keeps them up please xx**


End file.
